Today, there is an increasing realization in industry that asset monitoring is key to promoting efficiency of resources. There are mounting calls for more advanced asset management methods. Furthermore, customers are beginning to select individual components on the basis of whether their condition may be monitored. For example, gearboxes often form an important part of rotating machinery drive trains, finding applications in industries such as oil and gas (in the drive trains of compressors or pumps), mining (in driving conveyors) or marine (in propulsion drive trains), amongst others, Any downtime of gearboxes can result in large losses to a customer. Standard methods of monitoring the condition of rotating machinery include vibration analysis using casing-mounted accelerometers and oil debris analysis. In the case of oil debris analysis, the recent trend is to use an online/inline oil debris sensor. This sensor is connected to the lubrication oil loop of the gearbox in order to capture the wear particles that come from the gears. On the other hand there is an emerging trend in scientific literature related to the analysis of electrical signals fin particular stator currents) in order to evaluate the health of rotating machinery connected to an electric motor.